vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkcodon Martivian
'Saint Arkcodon' Fighter(P) 3rd Rogue (P) 3nd Cleric (P) 15th Alignment: Chaotic Good Abilities: Bonus: Str 20 +5 Race: Human Dex 18 +4 Eyes: Silver/gray Con 24 +7 Hair: Golden Int 12 +1 Age: 32 Wis 34 +12 Height: 6' 4" Cha 15 +2 Weight: 197 Hit Points: 266 Dice Rolls: 9, 6, 10, 5, 3, 6, 8, 7, 7, 2, 5, 8, 5, 6, 5, 2, 5, 5, 2, 5, 8 Initiative: +4 Speed: 30' Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft ARMOR CLASS Type AC Base Dex Ascetic Saint Feat AC 42 10 4 15 12 1 Touch 18 10 4 3 0 1 Flat Footed 37 10 0 15 12 0 Hit Dice: 1d8+3, 3d10+9, 2d8+6, 5d8+15 (108 hp) Saves: Fort +12, Ref +9, Will +14 Base Att/CMB/CMD: +8 / +17 / 32 Single Attack: Quarterstaff: +17 melee (1d6+4/20) Unarmed Strike: +17 melee (1d3+4/20) Unarmed Strike: +17 melee (1d3+4/20) Full Attack: Quarterstaff: +17/+12 melee (1d6+4/20) Unarmed Strike: +17 melee (1d3+4/20) Unarmed Strike: +17/+12 melee (1d3+4/20) | FEATS | Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Unarmed Strike, Craven, Imbued Healing, Touch of Healing, Sacred Vow, Sacred strike, Intuitive Strike, Sanctify Weapon. | SKILLS | Acrobatics +9, Appraise +1, Bluff +2, Climb +8, Diplomacy +4, Disguise +11, Escape Art +8, Fly +3, Handle Anim +10, Heal +21, Intimidate +2, Perception +13+1, Ride +11, Sense Mot +7, Stealth +10, Survival +7, Swim +10, Kn:Nobility +8. | EQUIPMENT | Quarterstaff |Saint Template Features | Holy Power (Su): The save DCs of any and all of the saint’s special attacks,including spells as well as spell-like, SU, and EX abilities, increase by +2 Holy Touch (Su): Attacks with any weapon (or unarmed) deal +1d6 points of holy damage vs evil creatures, and +1d8 points against evil undead and evil outsiders. Any evil creature that strikes a Saint with a natural weapon takes holy damage as if hit by the Saint’s attack Spell-Like Abilities: At will - Bless, Guidance, Resistance and Virtue. CL11 Fast Healing (Ex): '''A Saint heals 5 per round '''Immunities (Ex): Immune to acid, cold, electricity, and petrification attacks Protective Aura (Su): As a free action, a Saint can be surrounded by a 20' radius nimbus of light which acts as both a double-strength Magic Circle vs Evil and a Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, as cast by a 11th level Cleric Tongues (Su): A Saint can always speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell cast by a 14th level Cleric ────┤Damage Reduction├──── 5 / Evil, 5 / Magic ────┤ Energy Resistance ├──── Acid: ∞, Cold: ∞, Electricity: ∞, Fire: 10 ────┤ Vision & Senses ├──── Darkvision 60 ft., Low-Light x2 |Class Features: Fighter (P) 3rd | 2x bonus combat feat Armor Training (Ex): Not wearing any armor |Class Features: Rogue (P) 2nd | Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage Evasion (Ex): Take no damage on successful Reflex save Rogue Talents: • Fast Stealth (Ex): Move at full speed using Stealth without penalty |Class Features: Cleric (P) 5th | Concentration check: 1d20+12 Cannot cast spells of opposed alignment Spontaneous Casting: Replace spell by a healing spell, unprepared (same lvl) Orisons (Sp): Cast prepared 0-level spells at will ' Channel Energy (Su):' Wave of positive energy in a 30' burst: • 5/day < OOOOO > • 3d6 damage to Undead; Will DC14 for ½ damage • OR 3d6 points of healing to living creatures ────┤ Darkness Domain (P) ├──── ' Touch of Darkness (Su):' 10/day < OOOOOOOOOO > As a Melee Touch attack, you can cause a creature’s vision to become fraught with shadows and darkness. The creature touched treats all other creatures as if they had concealment (20% miss chance) on all attack rolls. This effect persists for 2 rnds < OO > ────┤ Liberation Domain (P) ├──── ' Liberation (Su):' 5 rounds/day < OOOOO > Move normally regardless of magical effects that impede movement as if under the effect of 'Freedom of Movement' spell 'Spells' 0 Level 1st Level 2nd Level 3rd Level ────┤ Conditional Bonus ├──── -1 penalty on Will saves against fear - craven ────┤ Conditional Bonus - Rogue (P) Class ├──── +1 to Perception to locate Traps Trapfinding +1 to Disable Device versus Traps Trapfinding ────┤ Conditional Bonus - Saint Template ├──── +4 racial bonus on Fortitude saves vs poison ────┤ Languages ├──── Common | Experience | 175,800(1/7/12)+109,400(1/20/12)= 285,200 Category:PC